Power Rangers: Victorious Pirates
by minimoon132002
Summary: Summary inside the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Victorious Pirates

Summary

What if the victorious gang were power rangers? Will they help save the world or cause a lot of trouble? Join Tori, Trina, and Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and their new friend Sunny in this adventure. Also this takes place after Power Rangers Mega force. I know Mega force might use the Ranger Keys, but I think the victorious gang would look good in a pirate theme costumes.

Rangers:

Red Pirate Ranger: Beck Oliver

Blue Pirate Ranger: Robbie Shapiro

Green Pirate Ranger: Andre Harris

Yellow Pirate Ranger: Jade West

Silver Pirate Ranger (later in the chapter): Sunny (Victoria Beckett Oliver; which is her real name)

Pink Pirate Ranger: Tori Vega

Back up Rangers:

Yellow Pirate Ranger: Trina Vega

Pink Pirate Ranger: Cat Valentine

Information on Sunny:

Sunny is the Victorious gang's new friend. She is 16 years old and in the same grade as the gang. Sunny just transferred to the school around the events of Beck and Jade's break up and after the Platinum Awards. Not a lot of many people know a lot about her other than she lives by herself and that she is shy and keeps to herself. Sunny is extremely talented; she does acting and singing just like her parents in the past does. She can dance and play many instruments. She can play the violin, the guitar, piano, and flutes. But Sunny has a secret: she comes from the future in the year 3000, just like the Time Force Power Rangers.

The reason Sunny is in the future due to the enemy taking over her kingdom and hurt her parents and siblings. The enemy is after her, because she is the princess in the future and that she is the key to saving the world.

That is why Sunny came to the past to find her future parents and tries to save them from the enemy. Sunny traveled with her companion, her friend that is a robotic bird named Navi. Navi is a robotic parrot that can also tell riddles and prophecy on which the Pirate Rangers have to find in order to get the Grand Power. Navi is also the one that can summon the zords in order for them to fight the monsters. Now Sunny is also the technical advisor for Rangers and has the past knowledge of the Rangers.

She is also the one who holds all the Ranger Keys in the treasure chest. Sunny also gave them the gang the morphers and also gain the Grand powers.

Sunny's favorite activities are playing games, working on her computer, reading books, making food, and also plan practical pranks. Sunny also loves to sing, dance, act and play her instruments. Her traits are just like her parents: she is kind, fair, responsible, mischievous, clever, and very practical. Sunny has a least trait: she tends to oversleep and being late for class. She tends to be an over achiever, and works herself too hard. Sunny can be very sarcastic sometimes, and ends up losing her temper. She has a weakness for candy and she is afraid of thunder. She also has very good looks from both her parents. Wavy brown hair just like her mom, brown eyes from both parents; Sunny has olive skin, just like her Dad, and cute button nose and eyes just like her parents. Sunny usually wears a yellow dress with silver ruffles and red ribbons. She wears a red hairband on her head and sometimes wears earrings on occasions. Sunny also wore heels and sneakers to match her outfit.

Like I said, Sunny is very shy and afraid to open up to people. She has trouble trusting people and always avoids them. But once she does open up, Sunny talks to Beck, Tori, Robbie, or Andre about her problems. Sunny will try her best to work together with the gang and help save the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Prologue

In the future, near the time space gate, there was a guardian standing over and watching time stream. What the guardian of time didn't notice was a young girl coming up behind him and knocked him unconscious. The young girl grabbed a key from the guardian's chain and ran to the door of space time. As she opened the time gate door, she was captured by the swirling vortex.

The mighty vortex was strong; it swirled her into the past of 2012. The young girl was flung down at the park near Los Angeles and she was knocked unconsciousness. When she came to conscious, she looked around the park. "Where am I", she says as she surveys the area. Then she noticed a rustling sound in her backpack, which she carried with her from the beginning and it was on her back, she opened it. A robotic bird flew out and said "Well, your highness; it looks like we traveled back to the past." "Yeah, but what year is it?" the girl asked. Her companion says "I believe we are in the year 2012, and we are in Los Angeles." "Are you serious, we landed where we live in the future", the girl exclaimed. "I believe so your highness, but since we are in the past; it's best we stay here for the time being", her companion says. "Yeah, but where are we going to live?" the girl asked. "How about your grandparent's house," the bird says. "Uh-uh; no way I don't want to risk being seen by them, plus what if my mom and my aunt see me?" "You are right, what about your dad's trailer?" "The same thing, I can't and what if Dad thinks I'm mom now that would look suspicious", the girl says. "You're right; I know we can summon the Galleon Zord", the bird exclaims happily.

"How, it is all the way in the future", the girl asked. "No problem, I have the ability to summon the zord into my programming." Just then the bird spins around in the air and flashed her lights. A portal opened in the sky and a big red pirate ship hovered in the midair and flew to the area. Then the portal closed.

"That is so cool, Navi, you are amazing", the girl says. "No problem your highness", Navi says as she flew around the girl's head. "But wait a minute, how are we going to disguise the ship; people would start to notice how weird is it to see a pirate ship in midair?" the girl explained. "Again, no problem, I had the ship programmed to look like a house where we can eat, sleep, live, and work out", Navi explained. "Also it provides us some money from this time, where you can buy your clothes and food for us to survive", she continued. "Yay, I could buy me some new shoes and clothes to wear when I go outside for long", the girl says excitedly. "Of course your highness, but there is also a twist to this", Navi says. "And what twist is that, Navi", the girl asked. "Well I have taken the liberty of enrolling you at Hollywood Arts", Navi says. "Huh, why" the girl asked.

"Because your highness, you are much too young to stay on the ship for long and it is best you get yourself a better education where you can learn about the past." "Also, you need to work on your acting abilities in order for you to socialize with people", Navi continued. "Of course, by the way you didn't happen to put in my last name in there did you", the girl asked. "No your highness"

"Good, so now what", the girl asked. "I think it's time head inside", Navi answered. "Yes, I think you're right come on Navi", the girl say as she turned around and faced the ship. "Coming your highness", Navi said. "Oh Navi, one more thing; please don't call me your highness in public, call me Victoria from now on", the girl asked. "But isn't that your mother's name", Navi asked. "Yeah, but I think it suits me better", the girl answered. "Why don't we call you something else, because the kids at your school will become suspicious when it shares your mother's name", Navi suggested. "You're right, any suggestions", the girl asked. "Well, how about Sunny, after all the king and queen always says you have a sunny personality", Navi asked. "That's a great idea, plus Sunny does cheers me up", the young girl smiled. "Ok then, let's go Victoria; oh I mean Sunny," Navi says as she flew on Sunny's shoulder. Sunny smiled and climbed the ladder near the ship. As she finished climbing, she went up the deck and entered the door. And that is where our story begins!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later after Sunny (Victoria) arrived from the future. We go into Hollywood Arts to see Cat Valentine on the staircase with Robbie Shapiro reading the newspaper. "Oh wow, this is neat," Cat says. "I know, right?" Robbie said. Just then Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, and Andre Harris came up to them as they came from the front entrance. "Hey guys" "What's up"

"What are you doing", everyone greeted and asked Cat and Robbie. "Hi everyone, we are just reading about the legendary war," Cat says. "Awesome", Beck said. "Cool", Andre says. "Nice", Tori says. But then she got a confused look on her face. "What's the legendary war", Tori asked. "Huh, what, are you kidding me", everyone exclaimed. "Ugh, I knew Vega would ask that", Jade West says as she came up behind them from the staircase.

"All right then, Jade, if you know about the war why don't you tell us about it", Tori says, as she smiled wickedly at Jade. Jade was glaring at her. "Tori, have you heard about the legendary power rangers", Andre says.

"Yeah, I heard about them, they always save our world from various monsters, right", Tori asked. "Correct, Tori", Trina said. "Well this is about them", Robbie says.

"It all started late last year when the Zangyack Empire came into town", Robbie says and the scene changes.

Flash back:

_We can see a large army of spaceship heading towards the Earth. The spaceships were destroying everything in sight, like cars, buildings, trees, etc. Many people in the cities were running away from different robots. One type of robots is gray and metallic carrying sticks. Another type is blue monsters with cannons on their arms._

_These monsters are called Gormins and Sugormins. An army of 34 Power Rangers Teams came together and decided to defeat these monsters. One after another, all Power Rangers destroyed the monster, but they keep multiplying and tiring the Rangers out. Just then the flyers came inside the battle and shot the Rangers down._

_When the leader of the 34 teams saw that they were outnumbered, he told them that they should sacrifice the powers in order to save the universe. Every one of them agreed and they used the last of the powers to destroy the empire. _

Present:

"And that's how it came to be, every power rangers team around the universe saved the Earth from the empire to this day, it is a legendary war", Robbie concluded.

"Wow, now that is pretty awesome", Tori says looking impressed. "But what happened to the ranger's power", Cat asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulder and says "Nobody knows what happened to the power." Beck rubbed his chin and says "Well from what I have heard from my older brother, Tommy. He said that their powers were turned into Keys and stored away for protection."

"Wow, but hey at least the war is over and things should be back to normal", Tori says. "Heh, don't say things like that, Vega, who knows what could happen to the world again", Jade says. "Right, anyways, shouldn't we head to class, we don't want to be late for Sikowitz's class", Andre asked. "Yeah, we should let's go", Beck says.

So Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Robbie stood up from the staircase and went down the hallway to their class. While Trina walked upstairs for her class in the other direction of the hallway; Sunny was coming from the front entrance trying to run to her first class in the morning.

"Hey, look isn't that Sunny", Tori asked as she noticed Sunny running past her. "Yep looks like she is running late again", Andre says as she felt Sunny go past him too.

"She always runs late," Jade says as she looked at Sunny running past her. "Well at least she didn't trip over something like she did yesterday", Robbie says. Just then they heard a crash around the corner. "Looks like you have spoken too soon", Beck says as he patted Robbie's shoulder and walked past the group to help Sunny up.

Sunny was on the floor picking up her books that were dropped when she tripped on her own two feet. When she tried to grab her notebook, a hand appeared in her view.

Sunny stared at her book, and looked up to see Beck smiling at her and holding her notebook. Sunny smiled shyly and took her notebook from Beck's hand. "Thanks, Oliver", Sunny says in a small voice and walked towards her class room. "No problem, Sunny", Beck says as he watched her walk away from him. "Well at least she talked this time around", Andre says as he came from behind Beck. "I know, she usually nods or occasionally avoids people", Robbie said. "Oh come on, give her a break you guys, she's just shy", Tori said as she came towards them. "Yeah, but you can't be that shy if you go to this school", Jade says. "Really, because you can't be mean to go this school", Tori retorted back. "Watch it, Vega", Jade says in a threatening voice. "Come on guys, we better head inside class", Beck says ending the argument that is about to happen. "Oh come on, you have to agree with me, she has been this way since she got here", Jade says and then the scene begins to change!

Flashback:

_A couple of weeks ago in Sikowitz's class everyone was doing drive by exercise. "Okay, drive by exercise. You all are airplanes about to crash into each other", Sikowitz ordered. Every student in the room, including the gang got up from their seats and acted out the scenes. Everyone was running around the room pretending to be airplanes._

_Tori were running around, trying to crash land into Beck, but she missed. Robbie was trying to do this to Cat, but missed as well. Everyone was having fun, laughing around and joking around, until there was a knock on the door. "Okay, okay, enough everyone, take your seats", Sikowitz ordered. So the students stopped what they are doing, and returned to the chairs. "Come in", Sikowitz says to the door. Just then the school Principal Helen came into the door. "I hope I am not interrupting something important, Sikowitz", Helen says as she came into the room, looking at the students. Sikowitz waves his hand, and says "No, nothing important, really, is there anything; I can do for you, Helen?" "Why, yes, I am here to introduce to you a new student in your class", Helen says. "Oh goodie, a brand new student is it a boy or girl this time", he asked as he rubbed his hands together._

"_I believe it's a girl this time", Helen says as she walked towards the door. Jade groaned inwardly, "Ugh, not another one." "Now Jade, don't be such a gank", Sikowitz scolded. "So Helen, where is our brand new student", he continued. "She just outside the door", Helen says as she walked towards it and opened it._

"_Come on in sweetheart", Helen says sweetly to the new girl. The new girl has her head down, not looking at the students around the room. She is walking with her head down and stands in front of the classroom. Many people have noticed is that she is wearing a silver shirt, with white flowers on it. She is also wearing her white skirts with small converse shoes. With her, she carries a silver backpack with her and wearing a silver baseball cap covering her face. "Now, class this is the brand new student I was telling you about, she is a little bit shy, but she is a nice girl." "Come on, sweetheart, please tell introduce yourselves to the class", Helen says to the girl._

"_My name is Victoria", the girl says in a quiet voice not looking at her classmates. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but we couldn't hear you, can you please say it again and this time, look up," Helen asked the girl. The girl nodded her head and looked up to her classmates. "My name is Victoria, and it's nice to meet everybody", Sunny says in polite voice._

_That is when everybody was in shock when they noticed the girl. _

_The gang was also in shock too, when they noticed her._

"_Holy, chiz, she looks exactly like Tori", Robbie says from his seat._

"_Yeah, but way hotter", Rex piped up. _

"_Rex", Robbie says in a whiny voice._

"_Tori, you didn't say you have relatives coming over to the school", Andre said. "I didn't", Tori says in slow tone. "Yeah, but she looks exactly like you, how can she not be related to you", Jade asked._

"_Again, I don't know", Tori says slowly. "Could she be your twin", Cat questioned. "Listen, guys I don't know if we are related or not", Tori tried to explain. "Actually, there is a difference between her and Tori", Beck says looking back and forth from Tori to her duplicate. "And that is", Jade says in a bored voice. "It's probably her skin tone", Beck said._

"_Plus we don't know what color her hair is, but if it is brown, then yeah she is Tori's doppelganger, if not then she is just a new girl we have to get used to", Beck continued. Just then Helen told the girl to take her hat off, and her brown wavy hair flows down near her shoulders._

"_Okay, I admit, now she looks exactly like Tori", Beck says as the new girl again. "Uh-huh, yep, that is what I thought, too", everyone responded and nodded their heads in response. "Well, it looks like we got other Tori in our class; but we can't call you that, because it will confuse you with Miss Vega here." "Should we call you by your full name or something else", Sikowitz asked the girl. "Well, my nickname is Sunny, because that is what my mother used to call me when I was little", Sunny says. "Why did she used to call you, Sunny", Jade asked._

_Sunny shrugged her shoulders and says "I don't know, she always says I have a sunny personality, and that I like the color yellow." "Oh I love the color yellow; it reminds me of sunshine, rainbows, and unicorn", Cat says and laughed. That is when everyone starts to give Cat a strange look. "Anyways, I have better get back to work", Helen says awkwardly and walked out of the classroom. "Right, anyways, Sunny, take your seat", Sikowitz ordered. Sunny nodded and sat down in the seat in the back row, not looking or talking to anybody._

"That is why that girl barely talks or says something in that class", Jade concluded her story. "Wow, I never knew that story was going to be long", Tori says sarcastically. "Right, anyways, its better we leave her alone", Andre says. "Or we can make friends with her and try to break her out of her shell", Tori suggests. "Are you saying what I think you are saying", Beck questioned. "Yep, I say we let her join our group and get to know her better", Tori say. "I don't know, it is bad enough we let Trina in our group, but her", Jade says in questioning voice.

"Come on, what can possibly happen", Tori asked the gang.

"So who's up for the plan", Tori say in an excited voice.

"Me", Cat say, raising her hand.

"I'm in, too", Robbie says.

"Same with me", Beck said.

"Ditto", Andre said.

Then everyone starts to look at Jade. "Well Jade are you in or out", Tori asked her. Jade shrugged her shoulders, not looking and says in a bored voice. "What the heck, I'm in too", Jade said.

"Yay, then during lunch today, we ask Sunny to seat with us today", Tori says excitedly.

"Right, until then we better head for class or else we get a detention", Andre says. The gang nodded and walked down the hallway towards their first class.

**Well that is it for Chapter 3. How was it? What was your guy's favorite quote? Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or Victorious. Nickelodeon owns them so don't sue me. I own Sunny my OC. **

**Next up: The gang tries to make friends with Sunny, but they will they succeed or fail? Also a new enemy comes into town, how will it affect the gang? Find out next time. **

_. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell rings, sending everyone out of the classroom and into the hallway. Sunny was walking down the hallway, carrying her books in her arms and headed towards her locker. The victorious gang was right behind her and watching her very closely. "Okay, so who wants to ask Sunny to go have lunch with us", Tori whispered. "That would be you, Tori", Beck asked. "Yeah, really, you should ask", everyone else whispered. "What, why me", Tori exclaimed surprisingly.

"It was your idea Vega; you do it", Jade said. "Oh, all right, fine", Tori says as she rolls her eyes and walks away from the group. Then the group follows Tori and Sunny around the corner, until Sunny arrives at her locker. Sunny's locker was close to Tori's locker and it was decorated beautifully. It was decorated with silver and yellow stars. The stars surrounded a huge crystal castle with a star on top of it. The background of the locker is painted in dark blue sky with gems glittering.

Sunny opened her locker and put her books in it. Next, Sunny grabbed her silver backpack from her locker and put it on h back. Just as Sunny was losing her locking, Tori appeared in front of her. Sunny was startled and stepped back a bit. "Geez, Vega; you scared me", Sunny says as she looked at Tori. "Oh, come on can't you at least call me by my first name", Tori demanded. "Sorry, but I'm used to calling people by their last name", Sunny says as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, is there anything I can do for you", Sunny asked Tori. Tori looked over at her shoulders and see the gang beckoning her to continue on. "Okay, I was wondering if you wanna have lunch with me and the gang", Tori said.

"I don't know I usually eat lunch in the cafeteria and I rather sit by myself", Sunny says, not looking at Tori. "I told you", Jade mouthed to Tori while hiding behind the lockers. Tori shook her at Jade, and Sunny tried to look over her shoulders to see who were Tori talking to, but the gang disappears behind the corner.

"Come on, it would be fun to make friends and also learn new things about each other", Tori begged her. "I don't know, did Oliver put you up to do this", Sunny asked. "What, I didn't do anything", Beck whispered to the others as he continued to watch the gang. "Shush", the gang says as they watched the scene.

"It wasn't his idea, Sunny, don't worry it was mine", Tori admitted.

"Oh, I don't know, would your friends mind if I sit with you guys", Sunny asked. Tori looked at her friends that were hiding around the corner, and everyone shook their heads. Sunny looked around again, and the gang disappears again!

"I don't think the others would mind", Tori say. Sunny had a perplexed look on her face, but held a small smile. "All right, maybe just this once", Sunny says shyly. Tori clapped her hands and said "Yes, thank you, this will be great."

"Yeah, lets head to lunch", Sunny said. Then she and Tori started to walk outside of the hallway. Until Sunny stopped in the middle of the hallway and says "You know, I can see you from over there, come on out, Oliver, Valentine, Shapiro, West, Harris, and Vega." Just then the gang came out of their hiding places and walked towards the girls. "How did you know that we were in the hallway", Andre asked. "Because I noticed that you guys were following me the whole time", Sunny answered. "Dang it, I knew she can sense us following her", Robbie said. "Oh well what do we do now", Cat Valentine asked. "Lunch", Tori asked everyone. "Sure, yeah, of course", everyone said and together they walked out of the hallway.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was at the usual table near the Asphalt Café. Everyone was busy eating their lunch and enjoying the sights around them.

"So, tell me Sunny, when you first transferred here to our school", Tori asked Sunny. Sunny who was sitting next to her, was busy eating her sandwich didn't answer her question. She finished swallowing her last piece of her sandwich and says, "Well I think I transferred right after you perform at the Platinum Awards."

"Really, were you there listening to the music", Tori asked excitedly. Sunny shook her head said "Nah, I was busy trying to move all my stuff into a new house."

"Oh, but I heard you live by yourself, right", Tori asked again. Sunny nodded her head and says "Yeah, I live by myself." "Really, but your 16 years old, what about your parents", Jade asked. "Jade", everyone scolded. "What", Jade says giving everyone a look. Sunny had a sad look on her face and said "I rather not talk about it." "Oh, I'm sorry, are you an orphan", Jade presses on. Everyone face palmed and Beck says in a warning voice "Jade." "It's all right, I'm not an orphan", Sunny answered. "So then, why don't you live with your parents", Jade kept asking the question. Sunny was about to answer her question, but an explosion was heard outside of campus. "What was that", Andre asked, looking around the area.

"I think that was an explosion", Robbie said. Jade hit Robbie on top of his head and says angrily, "Of course it was an explosion, you dummy." "Okay, but you don't have to be mean about it", Robbie says as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, but where is it coming from", Cat asked. "It looks like it was headed near the park", Trina said. Sunny stood up from the table and says "I'll go check it out."

"Wait, it could be a trap", Beck says as he grabbed Sunny's arm. Sunny loosen his grip and says "That is a chance I'm willing to take." Sunny got up from the table and ran outside of the campus. Everyone started to exchange looks and Tori asked "Shouldn't we follow her, it could be dangerous for her." "I think we should and I have a bad feeling something is going to happen", Beck responded.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go", Andre replied and everyone ran out of the campus as well. Sunny was running on the sidewalk near the end of the street. She stopped in the middle of the street, and saw that there many Zangyack fleet ships flying around and shooting lasers around the building. "Oh man, how can this be I thought they were destroyed last year", Sunny says in a quiet voice. Sunny kept running and dodging the lasers that were trying to hit her.

Meanwhile, the gang was also running to keep up with Sunny. "I don't believe it, how can she run that fast", Tori panted as she kept on running. "I don't know, but I sense that something bad is going to happen", Beck replied. Cat stopped running and says "Look, up at the sky!" Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky. "Great, just want we need some ships that has laser beams on them", Trina say sarcastically. "Even worse looks like it's the Zangyack ship", Robbie replied.

"But how can this be, I thought the Rangers destroyed them", Tori asked.

Beck says in a calm, yet solemning voice, "Looks like they only stopped them from attacking the Earth." "What are we going to do now", Cat started to panicked. "I think we should keep looking for Sunny", Robbie responded.

Just then they heard another explosion. "Oh man, what was that", Andre asked.

Everyone looked up at the sky again and sees the largest ship hovering above them. "Whoa, whose giant ship is that", Robbie asked. "I don't know, but it looks like it's the leader of the Zangyack Empire's ship", Beck says in a calming voice.

"Even worse, that's one of the Zangyack Fleet's flagships! The Gigantic Horse, they are the group that each Power Ranger teams dealt with must've been an advance force", a quiet voice behind them said. Everyone turned around and saw Sunny standing right behind them. "What's that mean", Jade asked Sunny. "It means that this time the Zangyack are serious about conquering this planet', Sunny replied.

Everyone kept watch the Zangyack space fleets destroying the buildings surrounding the area. Just then the lasers started to destroy the area near them, everyone ducked down so they won't get injured. As soon as the smoke cleared up, everyone started to look up at the sky. Trina says in an angry voice "Go conquer somewhere else!" Tori looked at the closet person near her, which in this case is Sunny, she asked "Now what!? What can we do to stop this madness?"

Sunny replied in a calm and quiet voice without a panic expression "I know, but you have to trust me on this one." "Why", Tori say confusedly. Sunny lifted up her watch that is on her wrist and pushed a button saying "Navi, teleport me and a couple of the civilians up to the command center." A high pitched voice from the watch replied, "You got it, princess." "Wait, what's happening", Jade asked and before she knew it, a yellow light surrounds her and teleported into the sky.

Then the whole gang including Sunny was teleported in various colors.

As soon as they got to the destination, they landed on top of each other on the floor. "Ow, I think landed on something hard", Tori complained as she hit rubbed her head. "Yeah, that was my head", Beck replied as he also rubbed his head.

"Robbie, as much as I like you and everything, but get off me, you are suffocating me", Andre yelled at Robbie who landed on him. "Oh sorry, Andre, I would love too, but Trina needs to get her butt off me then I would be good", Robbie responded. Trina rolled her eyes and said "Geez I would love to, but Jade needs to keep her body off me, and then everyone is happy." "Really, I would love to, but Cat is on me and I can't get up", Jade yelled angrily. "heh-heh, I love dog piles they are fun and it's like hugging everybody" Cat giggled. Again, everyone stared at Cat and shook their heads. "Hey, um Cat, would please get off of us, because literally you are squishing us", Andre ask nicely. "Kay-kay", Cat says and she got off of Jade and everyone starts to pick themselves up from the ground.

"Whoa, look where we are guys", Robbie says as he looked around the room. Everyone was amazed at the room where they were in. They can see a huge control panel with a monitor in front of the room. Next to the control panel is a huge brown treasure chest. Also close to the treasure chest, they are bunch of pirate items like swords, cannons, blaster, and canisters. "Wow, this place is amazing", Tori says looking around the room. "But I wonder what these panels do", Robbie as he tried to touch one of the buttons. Andre held him back by his shoulders saying "I don't know if you should do that, who knows if you activate a self-destruct button." "Come on, Andre let him do what he wants, but if he does press a button like that, there is a chance he will not live until his birthday", Jade says evilly. Robbie yelped and hid behind Beck.

Beck pushed Robbie away from him and walked around the room. "Man, check out these pirates items, whoever has these things must be obsessed with pirates." Andre walked up to the treasure chest and says "I wonder what is in this chest." He started to reach for the chest, but a high pitched voice stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing don't touch that", the voice said. "Who's there" Beck demanded. "Show yourself", Jade yelled. "Ok, here I come", the voice says.

Just then a robotic parrot flew out from behind the computer monitor and flew around the room, perching on the swing in the middle of the room. "Who are you" Cat asked the parrot. "My name is Navi! I am the guide to the Galleon Zord, personal assistant to the Power Rangers, and also the companion to the princess."

"Wait, what princess", Jade asked. "This princess, me, Sunny", a quiet voice says behind them. Once again, everyone sees Sunny right behind them. "Sunny, are you really a princess", Cat asked. Sunny sighs and nodded her head, "Unfortunately, yes I am a princess, but I'm not from around here." Everyone started to have confused looks on the faces. Andre cleared his throat and asked "What are you do mean, you are not from around here?" Sunny gave an uneasy look on her face and says "Well, let's just say I'm from the future." "Say, what", Andre asked. "Yeah, it's true, I am from the future", Sunny replied.

"Yeah, but what year did you come from", Robbie asked. "That's easy, I come from the thirtieth century", Sunny replied back. "Isn't that where the original Time Force Rangers came from", Beck asked. "Yep, that is where they come from, and I'm from there too", Sunny responded. "I don't get it, why did you come to our past", Tori asked. "Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell the short version", Sunny replied.

"The reason I came to the past is to escape from the enemy. You see they attacked the kingdom when it was defenseless." Sunny explained. "What were they after", Cat asked. "The enemy was after my mother's most powerful jewel, the Golden Rose crystal", Sunny explained. "You guys see that, this golden crystal was very important to mother and the kingdom. It has immense amount of power to revive, heal, and restore generations of people. Also it can turn any villains into good and regular people. Besides if anyone including the enemy use the crystal they can easily destroy the planet", Sunny continued. Robbie whistled loudly and says "Wow, I'm impressed, but how did you escape from the enemy?"

Sunny has a despair look on her face and says solemnly, "Well, it wasn't easy at first. Like I said the crystal was very powerful and the enemy wants their hands on it. But one day, the golden crystal went missing; everything went into chaos. Enemy Forces were trying to vaporize anyone including my family."

"My mom and the others including Time Force were injured and attacked. Everything was almost destroyed, and I was trying to run away from the debris. "

"Then everything changed, I was trapped by the enemy and almost couldn't escape, but I was saved and rescued by a mysterious ranger. He got me out of the room and defeated the minions that were after me. I started to turn back to go and help him but he ushered me out of the room and left me the treasure chest, which you see in this room", Sunny explained as she pointed to the chest in the middle of the room. "Anyways, I got out of there, carrying the chest with me and also picking up Navi on the way. We got out of the kingdom, not looking back, and escaped to the gateway of time. And that is how we came back to the past", Sunny finished her story.

Everyone was shocked when they heard the story and was sympathetic towards Sunny. After a short silence, Andre says "So that's where the Zangyack are after you." "What, you mean those idiots, no, the ones I'm talking about came after the Zangyack, but it looks like I arrived during the when they appear again."

Just then an alarm sounded the area and everyone covered their ears in annoyance. "What is that noise", Jade yelled. "I think that's the monster alarm", Navi answered while she flew around the room again. "Put it on screen, please", Sunny asked. Navi flew down to the control panel and pushed one of the buttons that activates the monitor. The monitor lit up and we see many of the Gourmins terrorizing the citizens. "Great, just what we need more Gourmins attacking the city", Sunny says sarcastically. "Man, what are we going to do, we can't sit here and do nothing", Andre complained. "Yeah, we have to do something to save our city", Tori complied. "Ah, that is why you guys are brought here", Sunny says mysteriously.

"You guys are chosen to be the next Power Rangers to save our city", Sunny replied. Everyone got a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean we are chosen to be part of this", Tori asked. "Legend has it that you guys were the ones who destroyed the Zangyack Empire and also help build the future kingdom, where I live in", Sunny continued. "How did we destroy them", Robbie says with his eyes widening.

"I don't remember, but any cases you guys are the ones who helped protect my kingdom and it's your duty to save the Earth", Sunny said. She went over to the treasure chest and opened it revealing what looks like Power Rangers Action Figures.

"What are these, toy figures", Jade asked when she picked up one of the figures. Sunny shook her head and replied "No, these are Ranger Keys that look like action figures." Again, everyone had a strange look on their faces. Sunny sighs at their expression and explained "Remember when the Rangers sacrificed their powers to defeat the Zangyack" Everyone nodded their heads in response.

"Well, since they destroyed the first half of the army, their powers were scattered across space. Luckily, the red millennium ranger found their powers and converted them into keys. He also had them stored for protection until they were needed in the future. When he rescued me in my future, the red millennium ranger gave me the treasure chest that has the keys. With these keys, you guys have the ability to transform into any Power Ranger teams that existed in the Earth", Sunny explained.

"This is so cool, I always want to be a Power Ranger", Robbie exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, me too, but what about our school and other things", Andre asked.

"Don't worry, we have Navi monitoring the city for us and if there is any trouble, she can alert one of you guys by your morphers", Sunny replied.

"Morphers", Tori says, while raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I forget", Sunny responded while smacking her forehead. She went over to the control panel and pushed one of the buttons. The floor opened up a little bit and a box on top of the column appeared in the ship. Sunny walked up to the column and grabbed the box. She opened up the box that contains 5 morphers.

The morphers come with different ranger keys. The keys colors are red, blue, green, pink, and yellow. "Wait, why are there five morphers when there is only 8 of us", Beck asked.

"Well, you see when the mysterious ranger rescued me; he specifically gave me these morphers to 5people. Since they are 8 of us, two people will serve as backup rangers, while the rest goes out to battle. I can't go out there to battle, because it's a risk for being captured by the enemy. So I'm going to stay here and monitor the battle", Sunny explained the situation.

"Great, but one problem, none of us know how to fight, besides Beck", Jade says.

Tori wave her hand dismissively, "Don't worry, some of us know how to defend ourselves when we get into trouble."

"Yeah, like me I take self-defense class almost every day", Trina responded.

"Besides, when it comes to your ranger key it will give you the abilities to fight and defend from those Zangyack", Sunny replied.

"Cool, so who gets what morphers", Robbie says as he rubbed his hands together.

Sunny walked up to the control panel and typed up the information.

"Well actually to the databases, these ranger keys are specifically designed for 5 teenagers with pure golden hearts and got good intentions to save the worlds. You guess fit the category", Sunny says as she continued to type on the monitor.

"I know who gets what key, so I would distribute them", Sunny continued.

Sunny took out the green ranger key and its morpher to Andre. It glowed when Andre held it. Sunny smiled and says to Andre, "You are the Green pirate Ranger, because you are courageous and has wisdom." Andre smiles as he held his key. Sunny went over to Robbie as she held his blue ranger key and morpher. She handed his morpher to him and it glowed blue.

"Robbie, you are the blue pirate ranger, because you are smart and willing to be strong", Sunny said to him. Robbie smiled and nodded his head as he held his key.

Sunny went over to Jade as she held the yellow ranger key and morpher. She handed the key and morpher to her and it glowed a bright yellow.

"Well, Jade looks like this key is yours, because you are very brave and fierce", Sunny said to Jade. Jade smirked as she held her key and watched Sunny walking over to Tori. Tori was smiling happily as Sunny came over to her.

"Now, Tori, looks like the pink pirate ranger key is yours, because you are agile", Sunny says handing the morpher and key to Tori, as it glowed pink.

Sunny held out the last key, which is the red ranger key and walked over to Beck.

"Well, what do you know; Oliver looks like you get the Red Ranger Key. Now you know what that means, right", Sunny asked him while trying not to smirk.

"Oh yeah, I know what it means", Beck answered her trying not to smirk as well.

"It means you get to be the leader of the group and captain of the ship", Sunny says smiling at him. Beck smiled back as he held his key and it glowed red.

"Cat and Trina I'm sorry there aren't any more keys with me, but you guys are allowed to help me monitor the battles and offer advice. Also if the girls are in trouble and is extremely injured, you will be able to transform into Pink and Yellow Pirate Rangers, respectfully", Sunny explained to Cat and Trina. Cat and Trina nodded their heads in response. Sunny turned around and faced the whole group.

"Now you guys know that being a ranger has huge responsibilities. You guess have to learn how to protect yourselves from danger. Don't let anyone know who you are or escalate a battle. Never use your powers for granted, unless it's an emergency. If you break those rules, you lose the protection of power. Also you guys have an important mission to attend to", Sunny explained to the group.

"What important mission", Andre asked her.

"Well, let's see you guys have to help repair the Universal Power Grid", Sunny replied.

"What's the Universal Power Grid", Tori asked.

"It is a grid that contains all previous Power Rangers powers before it got sacrificed. Your job is to restore it, because it was shut down, destroyed, and dismantled. You guess need to get the Grand Powers of the previous rangers in order to restore the Power Grid", Sunny explained.

"Grand Powers", Jade says while raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, the Grand Powers are the powers that held all previous ranger teams and keep the Power Grid working. After all you guys are victorious pirates, you don't need the Power Grid to transform and do stuff", Sunny says.

"Whoa, whoa, Pirates, you didn't tell us we were going to be pirates", Robbie complied.

"Whoops, did I forget to mention that, but anyways, yes. Think of this as a treasure hunt, you guys get the grand powers of each team. But if you don't there is a chance that our universe including the future will be doomed", Sunny explained.

"Sounds to me it's a good plan, but we should probably head out there, before things turn pretty ugly", Andre says. Everyone nodded their heads in response.

"Hold on, Trina and Cat stay behind you guys need to help me monitor the systems", Sunny asked the two girls.

"No problem, you guys go ahead", Trina says.

"Good luck you guys", Cat said.

"Thanks", Tori said.

"All right, you guys lets morph out of here", Beck says as he held his morpher out.

"Wait, what is our morphing call", Jade asked.

"It is Pirate Storm, Ranger Form", Navi replied.

"Right", Beck nodded his head. He took out his morpher and key.

"Pirate Storm, Ranger Form", Beck shouted as he put his key into his morpher, and twisted it. Just then a bright of red light shone across the room, blinding the gang temporarily. Three X's and a V came out of the morpher, and it turned into his jumpsuit. Then the jumpsuit, turned into his red ranger suit on top of it. His helmet appeared on his head with a key and cutlass sword symbol on it.

"Red Pirate Ranger, at your service", Beck announced. "Whoa, check it out, it worked. I'm definitely a red ranger", he says excitedly.

"This will be so cool", Tori said as she held her morpher and key on hand. "Pirate Storm, Ranger Form", she yelled out. Her transformation was just the same as Beck, but she has a pink skirt. "Check out, the Pink Pirate is on command", Tori announced.

Jade shrugged her shoulders and says "What the heck, it could be fun." She grabbed her morpher and key. "Pirate Storm, Ranger Form", Jade shouted. Her transformation was just like Tori, except she was yellow. "Yellow Pirate Ranger is in control", Jade announced.

"Let's get this show on the road", Andre says as he held his key and morpher. "Pirate Storm, Ranger Form", he shouted. His transformation was just like Beck, except he wore green and has pants. "Green Pirate Ranger, at your service", Andre announced.

"Time to join this party", Robbie says as he held his key and morpher. "Pirate Storm, Ranger Form", he shouted. Robbie's transformation was the last one of the gang and his uniform was the same as the boys except he wore blue. "Blue Pirate Ranger is ready for your command", Robbie announced as he bowed down.

"All right, you guys now that you guys are morphed and ready to go its time you head out and destroy those Zangyack", Sunny commanded.

"You got it, we will make sure those Zangyack are easily destroyed", Beck replied to her.

"Good, Navi time to teleport these guys back to the city", Sunny commanded to her bird.

"You got it", Navi replied as she flew to the control panel and pushed the button. Just then colorful flashes of light streamed inside the room, surrounding the teenagers and flew them out of the area.

"Will they be all right", Cat asked as she watched her friends' teleporting away.

"Don't worry, they will be alright", Sunny says as she walked over to Cat and hugged her.

Trina looked on the monitor and whispered "Good luck, Rangers, may the power protect you."

Outside the city, there are many Gourmins trying to destroy everything that crosses their path. Many citizens try to escape from them, but they couldn't even run far from them. Just when some citizens started to lose hope, five beams of light shone on the street and touched down the Victorious Pirate Rangers arrived.

"Wow, looks like the Gourmins made the mess at this street", Robbie says impressed.

Jade hit his side of the helmet and says "We don't have time for admiration."

"She's right, we need to find where those Gourmins are at", Andre said.

"We don't need to find them", Tori say as she noticed something weird going on around her.

"Why not", Andre said confusedly.

"Because that's why not", Tori pointed as she looked at the Gourmins heading towards them.

"Let's go, you guys", Beck commanded and everyone ran towards the Gourmins. Everyone started to take out their Power Muskets and fired their lasers at them. Beck started to fire at least two shots at the Gourmins that were coming towards him. He ducked and kicked the Gourmin away that was behind him and shot him couple more times.

Meanwhile Robbie was doing his best trying to defend himself against the Gourmins. He blocked and kicked the Gourmin that was coming towards him. Also he was faking out the Gourmins and shooting full blast when they were not looking.

Jade was doing pretty well at handling the Gourmins. She was fast as lightning and furious when the Gourmins go near her. Jade shot them at point blank range and aimed hit across their targets. She was satisfied on her own.

Andre was excellent when it comes to fighting the Gourmins. He used his pirate saber to slash the Gourmins down on the ground. Afterwards Andre kicked them across the street and kept slashing Gourmins in the path.

Tori were graceful when hitting her targets. Tori danced around the Gourmins and shot them when she was nearby. She sidestepped on the left and hit the Gourmin nearby her.

Back at the ship, Sunny, Trina, and Cat were watching the fight on the monitor.

"Wow, they are doing well", Trina says impressed.

"I know, at this rate, the Gourmins don't have a chance to beat them", Sunny said.

"Go Rangers", Cat cheered.

Back at the battlefield, the Rangers were still beating up the Gourmins.

"Hey, guys let's change weapons. Here Jade, use my saber", Andre says tossing his saber to her.

"Take the musket", Jade says tossing her musket to him. They both used each other's weapon and destroyed the Gourmins.

Nearby Tori and Robbie were not holding well with the Gourmins.

"Robbie, here's my saber, use it to slash the Gourmins", Tori says tossing her saber towards him.

"Thanks, here's my musket", Robbie says as he tossed his weapon towards her. Then both Robbie and Tori stood back to back when they both attacked the Gourmins. Beck was nearby them and helping them out by attacking the Gourmins with his sword and musket. The Gourmins start to gather together as a group and stood there. Beck started to have an idea.

"Hey, guys let's finish them off", Beck shouted out.

"Yeah", the team agreed.

Everyone put out two keys loaded them into their sabers, and activated the finisher.

A robotic voice sounds out "Final Wave"

The Rangers powered up their weapons and fired away. Gourmins were hit by the attacks and each of them exploded. Every Gourmin was eliminated.

"Yes, we did it", Tori cheered.

"Looks like our job is done", Beck announced.

"Good job, everyone", Robbie said.

"We are definitely stronger than those guys", Andre said.

"I must admit that was cool", Jade said.

Just then the SuGourmin appeared on the scene.

"Oh great, the ugly are back", Jade says sarcastically.

"Let's beat them up", Robbie says as he took out his weapon. Everyone started to take out their weapons and fired at them. The SuGourmin dodged and fired shot at the Rangers. The Rangers dodged and kept firing at them.

After a little bit of the fight was over, the SuGourmin started to disappear.

"Get back here, you cowards", Robbie yelled out.

"Yeah, I want to take out your heads", Jade shouted.

"How about mine?" the voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw an octopus like monster standing near them.

"Yeah, right who are you", Andre demanded.

"You don't need to know my name, but know this Rangers, I was sent here to destroy your world", the monster said.

"Not going to happen", Robbie yelled.

"Come on guys, let's make this flashy", Tori says charging up her weapon.

"I like to see you try", the monster says as he extended his tentacles. Beck dodged out of the way to not get captured, but the others were caught. Tori, Robbie, Jade, and Andre dropped their weapons on the ground and trying to struggle against the grip.

"Leave them alone", Beck says as he fired a shot at the tentacle. But the tentacle slapped his power musket and saber away from him. He was then grabbed, spun around, and slammed into the nearest building.

"Your weapons are no match for me", the monster said.

"Oh yeah", Beck says as he retrieved his weapons and charged a final wave at him. The shots hit the monster's armor, and bounced off it. Beck slashed the monster but it was no use. Once again, he was slapped by the monster and slammed into a building.

"Why don't you leave him alone", Tori says still struggling against his grip.

"Make me; you Power Rangers are practically useless. There is nothing you can do to stop me", the Zangyack said.

"Now that is where you are wrong", Beck shouted out as he picked up his morpher and dialed up the Command Center.

"Hello, are you guys are okay", Navi asked.

"Yeah, because it looks like you guys are getting your butts handled", Sunny replied.

"Not cute, Sunny. But do you guys know why every Ranger Power is a key", Beck asked.

"Yeah, the reason you guys have key slot in the morpher is because you guys can access it into Ranger mode", Navi replied.

"So you guys are so that I can turn into a Ranger I want", Beck asked excitedly.

"Yep, just as long you have the correct Ranger key, you can turn into any ranger you want", Sunny replied.

"You know, I always want to try out this key", Beck says as he pressed his belt buckle. It popped out a Ranger Key, which was the RPM Red Ranger. "Looks like your days are going to be outnumbered, Zangyack. Prepare to meet a new Ranger Power at its fullest. RPM! Get in Gear!" Beck shouted as he inserted his key into the morpher and turned it. The background changed as he was accelerating fast. He goes through information that immediately gave him a red costume. Belt Buckles appeared behind him and went on the front of his suit. Then his helmet appeared and Beck started to the action pose.

"RPM Red Ranger", Beck shouted out as he posed.

"What, that is impossible", the monster said. Beck ignored him and took out his Saber.

"Street Saber", Beck yelled out as he powered up his saber. "Strike", he shouted as he slashed the monster, releasing the other rangers free from him.

"Whoa, how did you do that", Andre says impressed.

"Easy, with my ranger key", Beck shrugged his shoulders. "Speaking of which, why don't you try it out", he says pushing his belt buckle and took out 4 red ranger keys. Beck tossed the keys to his friends and they caught it.

Tori got the red mystic key; Robbie got Overdrive red key; Jade got Jungle Fury Red key and Andre got Red SPD key.

"Well let's get the show on the road, Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed", Jade shouted out. She put her key in the morpher, and instantly transformed into Red Jungle Fury uniform. "With the spirit of the tiger, jungle fury red ranger", Jade announced as she did the red ranger's pose. "Now that is what I call a transformation", she says looking at her uniform.

"My turn now, overdrive accelerates", Robbie yelled out as he held his key and morpher. Robbie put the key in his morpher, twisting it and was instantly transforming into the Red Overdrive Ranger. "Overdrive Red Ranger, at your service", he announced.

"Robbie, you are such a show off, let a lady show you how's it done", Tori says rolling her eyes. She grabs her key and morpher and twisted it. "Magical Source, Mystic Force", Tori shouted and her transformation begins.

"Galwit, Mysto Ranger", a voice shouted. A magical circle appeared above her. Tori jumped up and were transformed into red mystic ranger. "Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger", Tori says as she posed.

"Looks like, I'm the last one", Andre says as he grabbed his morpher with his key and twisted it. "S.P.D. Emergency", he shouted out loud. Andre flipped backwards and got his costume on. "1, S.P.D. Red", Andre says as he posed.

Everyone got into the formation facing the monster. The monster was shocked at the ranger's transformation. He thought those rangers were gone forever.

"Impossible, those rangers were gone forever", the monster shouted out at once.

"You are wrong, tell those Zangyacks that the Rangers are back and that we will never surrender the Earth to them", Beck says threateningly.

"Also they will be brought down for good this time! Let's go! Jungle Chuks", Jade says summoning her weapon at hands.

"Drive Lance", Robbie says summoning his weapons.

"Magi Staff, Sword Mode", Tori says as she turned her mystical staff into her sword.

"Delta Blasters", Andre says taking his blaster out of holsters. He immediately shot at monster, hitting him directly on the chest. Then he combined his two weapons together. "Double Delta Blasters, fire", Andre shouted and fires a laser at the monster.

Meanwhile Tori slashed the monster with her sword, not missing any hits." Magi staff, Fire Strike attack", she says as she lit up like a phoenix and flew into the air. She sliced the monster and lit him on fire. Robbie used his lance and made cuts across the monster and stuck a drill bit into him. He twisted the drill and tossed the monster towards Jade. Jade used a series of punches and kicks to the monster using the chuks to hit the monster. Beck converted his Nitro blaster to his sword and finished the monster in dual attacks.

The monster was beat up, but struggling to get up. He knew the rangers were tough, but not this tough. He got to figure out how to finish them up.

"Looks like, he is not down by the count. Super Mode you guys", Beck commanded the team.

"I was wondering we could bust those out", Jade says as she pulled out her Jungle Master claw. She pulled it down and her uniform highlights were black turned into white. "Jungle Master Mode", Jade says as she posed.

"Defender Vest", Robbie say as he got the vest put on him.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force", Tori shouted out loud.

"Galwit Mysto Neromax", a voice says, making her transformation begin. Her uniform changed into Mystic Legend Mode, helmet now had wings attached to it, gaining new chest and shoulder pads. She holds a mystic lion staff in her hands. "Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior", Tori yell out as she posed towards the monster.

"Special Weapons and Tactics, S.P.D. S.W.A.T Mode", Andre shouted out loud. He now got a black armor and his new headset appeared, his sirens lit up higher than before. Andre even gained a double barreled gun.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good", the monster says as he saw the rangers' transformation. Jade used her jets to launch herself at the monster and sliced him with her claws. Robbie charged up his lance, charged at the monster tossing him up in the air. The monster flew backwards and hit the ground. Tori dialed up 1 on the morpher and pressed her lion staff.

"Code 1: Fire Storm", Tori shouted. A stream of fire flew into the monster, sparking him up. He flew backwards once it was done. Andre was ready for him and used his shot gun to fire at him. The monster flipped back from the ground and stood up. Beck was ready and held a new weapon in his hands.

"Rail Saber", Beck says as he charged at the monster and slashed him down to the ground. He tried to get up, but it was no use.

"Give it up, Zangyack. We will give you one last chance to give yourself up and we quit hitting you before we finish you off", Robbie threatened him.

"Never, the Zangyack will never surrender to a bunch of half-witted teenagers, much in this case Power Ranger" the monster replied to him.

"I hate when those monster give out the ultimatum. Come on Andre let's go finish him off", Tori says to Andre.

"You got it girl, R.I.C. here boy", Andre replied and called out the S.P.D. Ranger's robotic dog. Just then R.I.C. came out of his hiding place and tossed a new morpher to Andre. He switched out of S.W.A.T. Mode and turned the new morpher on gaining some new armor. "Battlizer, Cyber Mode, Complete", Andre announced. "Activate, Sonic Mode", he says. Andre starts to run with R.I.C. And R.I.C. flew apart then attached himself into Andre's new armor. "Battlizer, Mode 2 Complete", he says as he wore new armor with his new weapons.

"Fire Heart", Tori called out. A dragon appeared in the sky and flew towards Tori. Tori jumped into the air and combined with Fire Heart. She was dropped down to the ground with a new armor. Tori now have wings sprouted out on her back to keep her flying and now held two wands in hands. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger", Tori shouted as she posed in front of the monster.

"Come on guys let's help him out, Rail Blaster", Beck says as he combined his two weapons together.

"Claw Cannon", Jade says as her weapon materialized in her hands.

"Drill Blaster", Robbie says as his drill blaster was converted into drill driver mode.

"All right, you guys, fire everything at him, on my mark, 3, 2, 1, fire!" Beck commanded. Beck charged up his rail blaster and shot at him. Jade blasted the monster with her claw cannon. Robbie used his drill blaster, making his shots combine into one. Tori fired beams with her wands, pushing the monster further. Last, Andre used his jets and rocketed forward putting his sword with the laser attack. He finally finished the monster by stabbing him and the monster exploded.

"Let this be a lesson to those Zangyack, never underestimate the Power Rangers", Beck said.

"At least we did kick their butts", Jade says in a bored voice.

"Now that was totally awesome", Robbie says.

"I'll say, I hope we don't get sore when we wake up tomorrow", Tori says hopefully.

"Well we did our job guys", Andre said. Then everyone powered down to their pirate forms.

"Okay, let's head back to the Galleon Zord", Beck said.

"But how", Tori asked.

Just then their phones rang, Beck answered it.

"Leave everything to me", Sunny says through the phone. Then in a bright flash of lights, the Rangers were teleported back to the base. When they touch downed on the ground, they saw Sunny, Cat, and Trina with a bunch of smiles on their faces.

"Good job you guys", Trina congratulated them.

"I'm so proud of you", Cat says in a high voice, hugging Robbie and Tori.

"Thanks, Cat, but can you let go some of us need to breath here", Tori said.

"Oh sorry", Cat apologized as she let go of her friends.

"Nice job Rangers, looks like you saved the day, but the battle is not over", Sunny said.

"She is right, now that the Zangyacks are here. There is a likely chance that they will come back stronger than ever to take over the world. It is your job to stop in order to maintain the peace and also find the grand powers of the previous rangers", Navi said.

"Whatever be the case, I will be there to help save the world", Beck said.

"Me too", Tori agreed.

"Me three", Andre said.

"Me four", Robbie replied.

Just then the four of them turned to Jade. Jade was looking down on the ground, at her boots.

"Jade are you in or out", Tori asked her.

"Well likely I would say no, but beating those Zangyacks gave me a whole new perspective on things. So it looks like I am in", Jade says in a small smile.

"Yes, looks like you guys did a very nice job, so you guys get a reward for helping out", Sunny says walking towards her shelf. When she got to the shelf, Sunny took a box that was on the shelf and walked towards the Rangers. Sunny opened the box and revealed 7 colorful watches.

"Whoa, what are these", Cat asked as she grabbed one of the watches.

"They look like watches", Robbie says as he tried one of the watches which was in his color, blue.

"That is your guys' new communicators. They help you guys communicate with us and teleport to the command center at any time. Also the communicators are used to teleport anywhere in the city whenever they are danger and we will contact you", Navi explained.

"Now this so cool and look its fashionable. It can go with anything I wear", Trina says as she grabbed her communicator. Then she looked at the time on the clock, "You guys we got to go our parents might worry about us", she said.

"Right, I teleport you guys home", Navi says.

Just before they left, Tori turned around and smiled at Sunny.

"Thanks for everything, see you in school tomorrow", she asked Sunny.

Sunny nodded her head and says "Sure, I will see you guys tomorrow."

Just then in a rainbow flash of lights, everyone was teleported out of the ship. Sunny stretched out her arms and sat down on the chair. She was replaying her mind of what happened today. Sunny was smiling, because who would ever think that these people in the past were very powerful to take down the enemy. She looked at her companion that was standing on her perch and looking at the girl.

"Well, Navi looks like these guys did a great job, don't you think so", Sunny asked her.

"Of course after all, the king and queen were powerful these days", Navi said.

Sunny sighs and looked at Navi, "If only they knew the truth."

Navi says wisely "Only time will tell."

Sunny got off of her chair and stretched again. She looked at Navi saying "I'm going to take a nice long bubble bath, have yourself a nice long rest."

Navi squawked at her "You too, princess." Navi shut downed herself and entered sleep mode. Sunny got out of the command center and went up the stairs. When she got up the stairs, she opened the door and entered into her living room. The living room was large with a couple of leather couches with pillows, two tables, a large wide screen TV, and a chandelier on top of the ceiling. Sunny walked across the carpet floor and went into the main hallway. The main hallway was wide with couple of mirrors attached to the walls and a table that contains her house key and credit cards. The hallway also contains a large stair case in the middle of the room. Sunny walked up the stairs and went into the east hallway. The east hallway contains many doors to different rooms. She went into one of the rooms containing the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes in the bathroom, Sunny was in the bathtub relaxing herself in a nice bubble bath. Sunny was feeling contained and enjoyable because she was relieving her stress and thoughts of the day. That was into the doorbell ringed interrupting her moment.

"Of all the luck in the world, does it have to do with the fact this is my relaxing day", Sunny says frustrated. Sunny got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a white towel. She got another towel off the counter and dried her hair. Sunny got herself dressed and was wearing a silver flower shirt with matching pajama pants and wore sandals on her feet. Then she got out of the bathroom and walked out of the east hallway and walks all the way to the grand staircase. She walked all the way down the staircase and headed towards the door. Sunny says in a loud voice "Who would be out here at this time?" She opened the door and saw Beck standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Oliver", Sunny says in annoyed voice.

"Well hello to you too", Beck says sarcastically.

"I am sorry to be rude, but why are you here", she asked again.

"Can I come in, it's a little freezing out here", he says avoiding the question.

"Sure why not", Sunny says opening the door all the way, letting Beck in.

Beck walked into the house and looked around the hallway. He whistled loudly, "Wow, this place is huge. Are you sure this is the pirate ship?"

Sunny giggled and shakes her head saying "Yeah, it is. This is what future technology can do with the vehicle you live in."

"This is nice, I wish my RV will live up to this", he says looking around.

"Yeah, anyways why are you here at this time of night", she asked him.

Beck turned towards her and ran his hand across the hair. He took a deep breath and let out an exhale. "I was wondering if you are okay and you need help on anything."

"Oh like what", Sunny says crossing her arms together.

"You know like taking care of yourself and probably take care of the ship", Beck said.

"So you want to be like a guard", Sunny says raising her eyebrow.

"Well, yes, plus the fact that you are a girl and living by myself. You need someone to take care of and since you're a princess, there is a chance someone will kidnap you", Beck explained.

"Oh please, I can take care of myself and plus Navi can activate the security system", Sunny says rolling her eyes.

"Of course, but then again you are living by yourself and I doubt a girl like you can defend herself", Beck retorted.

"Are you trying to get yourself to funeral early, because you are likely to end up in one", Sunny threatened.

"Of course, but you need someone to look after and guide about the past", Beck said.

"So are you saying that you want to live here, train here, and also being a true leader", Sunny asked.

"Sure and also I can do maintenance and fix up any computer or mechanical problem", Beck offered.

Sunny looked around the room and thought to herself. Maybe she could have someone help her clean and take care of the ship. Also she can put Navi in charge of figuring out the clues to the Grand Power. She looked at Beck and saw that he looked serious. Maybe she could let Beck live with her for a while and also can keep her secret from him a litter longer. "All right, you can live here with if you stay with your parents on the weekends and also help me clean the house", she said.

"Deal", Beck says offering his hand towards her.

"Deal", Sunny says as she took his hand and shook it.

Just then the doorbell rang again. Sunny sighs and shakes head, "Now who is it at this time of night?"

"You expecting someone", Beck asked.

"No, just trying to relax at home", Sunny says as she walked past him and opened the door. This time it was Robbie and he was carrying a box with him.

"Robbie what are you doing here", Beck asked him.

"I should probably ask you the same question", Robbie says as he entered the house.

"Shapiro what up with the box and stuff", Sunny asked.

"Well I was on my way here to drop off stuff and leave it with you", he answered. "And I was wondering", Robbie says as he looked around the room.

"You want to live here as well and train so you can be a better ranger", Sunny finished his sentence.

"Can I", Robbie asked hopefully.

"Sure why not, just as long as you don't break anything. I heard some stories that you tend to break a lot of things. Also you have to live with your parents during the weekend", Sunny explained.

"Sweet, so I better get the rest of my stuff out of parent's car and I will get settled", Robbie says as he opened the door and walked out of the hallway. Sunny and Beck watched him go leaving them with each other. Sunny looked at Beck and shrugged her shoulders.

"So should I get my stuff and come back", Beck asked her.

"Yeah, make sure you tell your parents that you have found a roommate to live with and you will help take care of it. Also you might need to help Robbie bring his stuff inside", Sunny replied.

Beck nodded his head "Yeah, I will. I'll come back later." Beck opened the door and walked out of the hallway. As soon as he got out, Robbie came back in with another box.

"Robbie how much stuff did you bring", Sunny asked him.

"Nothing much, just personal things that came from my own bedroom, so which room should I take", Robbie replied.

"Take either hallway and pick any room you want", Sunny says waving her hand dismissively.

"Sweet, these days are so going to be the best thing ever", Robbie says happily. He walked all the way up the grand staircase and headed towards the west hallway. "Whoa this place is amazing", Robbie yelled. Sunny heard Robbie opening one of the doors and entered the room. "Wow this room is huge", Robbie echoed throughout the hallway. Sunny shakes her head amusingly and started to walk out of the hallway. Just as she got to the end of the hallway, she heard a loud crash.

Sunny shakes her head, saying "I knew coming into this century is going to be weird. I just hope I can survive it." Sunny ran towards the hallway and walked all the way up the staircase. And that is where the Rangers came to be.

**Well you guys chapter 4 is done. Sorry it took so long. College is hectic, but I got it in time for the holiday season. Read and review this story. Also look for upcoming chapters and some interesting characters in the story. Plus some ICarly characters are coming in the stories as well as the older rangers come along for the ride. Be ready for some retelling chapters of your episode of victorious or power rangers. Suggestions for retelling of which episode you guys like to see and I will take the time to write down the chapters, until then thanks. **


End file.
